Keeping Promises and Losing Friends
by Freshgal
Summary: When Aqualad's 19th birthday rolls around everyone seems to be celebrating but him. His best friend Bee knows something is up and investigates. What she finds can ruin their friendship and the team forever. AqualadOc. BeeSpeedy
1. Worry

_Yo party peoples,_

_This is just a story that I wrote because I could so enjoy._

* * *

**Keeping Promises and Losing Friends**

Chapter 1

Bumblebee looked over to her long time friend. He seemed distant and worried. He had been like this ever since she had reminded him of his upcoming birthday. She thought he'd be a little more excited that he'd be turning nineteen but instead it was as if he was heading to his own execution. Aqualad may be a little moody but not like this.

She couldn't help but stare even when the head in her lap readjusted. "Ow! Baby, you're pulling my hair."

"Oh sorry Speedy." She began to pet him again. They had started dating a few months back. Aqualad seemed hesitant at first but he finally gave her his blessing. He had always been there for her and now she felt helpless. She just wanted to see him happier.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. What ever it is." How did it seem that he always knew what she was thinking.

She looked down at him and smiled, "Doesn't mean I can't worry."

Aqualad looked over as if he could read their thoughts. He stood up and stretched, "You know what, guys, I'm really tired. So I think I'll go to bed."

"Ok Al. Goodnight, sweet dreams." She threw him a kiss which he put in his pocket, their bedtime ritual.

The black haired boy did a badly faked yawn as he walked to the elevator. Walking in he smiled at the two as the doors closed.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Bee said through gritted teeth.

"What," said a sleepy Speedy, "that he's as tired as I am and decides to go to bed."

"No, he always has at least four swims throughout the day but today he hasn't even touched the water."

"So,"

"So? He's freaking Aqualad. Hello! He's all about water."

"Maybe he needed a break, not all of us are as wired as you are."

Bumblebee grabbed a pillow and hit him in the face before pushing him out of her lap. "I'm going to bed." she huffed.

"Wait, what did I say?" Speedy yelled to his exiting girlfriend. She gave him a dirty look as the doors of the elevator closed.

"Insensitive bastard," she spat to herself as she was lifted to her floor, "I don't care what he says there's something up with Al and I'm getting to the bottom of it.

* * *

_Ok heads up, these chapters are really short. Sorry._

_Fresh_


	2. Secrets found

_My persons of coolness,_

_Sorry for the wait for the second chapter. A lot has been on my mind and its been killing me. Now for all you Inuyasha lovers I now have two really good authors to enjoy. There's my friend ShyDragonne and my awesome cuz InaShioriInuyashazgurl, I'm in her profile (giggles like a dork). Okay but now here is chapter two._

* * *

Bumble Bee fingered her key ring as she looked over the park. It was a little before dawn and dew sparkled over beautiful green grass. She loved coming here to get away from it all. 

Sometime even to get away from Speedy. She loved him but could just get so ticked off when he couldn't grasp the importance of something. Aqualad is her friend. She couldn't just let his unhappiness phase over her like Speedy did.

She sighed and leaned back against the hood of her car. She and Cyborg had stayed close so when she turned eighteen he already had a custom-made car waiting on her.

Laughing to herself, she remembered all the fun time she had had with her friends over the years but her mind still came back to Aqualad.

"I will find out what's up with you." She stated more to herself.

She turned around and got in her car. Driving out of the park she knew that if she hurried she could get back home before he was finished with his morning swim.

Her mind was racing with possibilities of what it could be. She let her thoughts wander back to the time when Aqualad first came out to her.

It was when they had first really started the Teen Titans East. They had been working closely for so long that she had developed intense feelings for him. She had thought that he felt the same way.

They were alone in his bedroom sitting on his bed when she began to speak.

"Al, we've been hanging out for a while now, right?"

"Yeah, we have." his voice was shaky and indecisive.

"I want to be straight forward with you. I really like you a lot and I was hoping maybe we could go out or something." She bit her lip as she waited for his answer.

Aqualad waited for a while as if he was thinking. She finally sighed and in a near whisper he said. "I think I may be gay."

Bee felt as if her heart was being crushed. She wanted to say something that said she didn't care but she couldn't.

They sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to do exactly. Then suddenly he reached over and hugged her. That's when she realized she had a true friend. They were inseparable after that. She knew he would never keep something from her unless it was major.

She pulled into the parking garage and raced into the building above. She couldn't hear anyone up. No one was in the kitchen so she knew Aqualad must have still been swimming.

She ran to the elevator and pushed the button for the floor his bedroom was on. It was then that she realized that her hands were shaking from anticipation. She couldn't help it. For some odd reason she loved finding out things about other people that others didn't know.

Her hear nearly stopped when she heard the ding of her stop. When the doors opened she nearly leaped to his door before calming herself down and easing it open. She may as well be safe than sorry.

When she heard no sounds from within she slipped through the door and closed it behind her. She immediately began scrambling through his drawers and under his bed before finally heading to his closet.

Though she had been through it many times she always felt he didn't like her in there. She thought it was maybe just a guy thing but it was worth a try.

The closet was more like a tiny 5ftx5ft room with a small rug on the floor. She licked her lips as she looked around; humming and tapping her foot to an unknown beat. It was then that she heard the drop in tone.

She moved her right foot over 10 in. and tapped again. The sound was normal but when she tapped where she was standing the tone dropped again.

With a near jump she removed herself from the rug and snatched it up. Where she had just been standing was a small notch about the size of a quarter. She touched it lightly and suddenly a small door popped open.

Inside was a small wooden chest about the size of a shoebox. It had been elaborately carven with great detail and was inset with dark jewels that reminded her of the sea.

She turned around to make sure that she was still alone before turning back and gingerly opening the box. Inside were sixty well-organized small black velvet pouches. Upon further inspection she identified dates written in white ink on the back of each pouch. They seemed to go over fifteen years with one every four months. She looked at the last one and was surprised to see it was dated for about two months ago.

She opened the pouch and dumped its contents onto her palm. Inside it had been a small onyx disk. She ran her thumb across it and it jumped out of her hand and landed on the floor.

Suddenly a projected image displayed itself above the small disk. The life-sized image of a girl about her age appeared. She was dressed in beautiful, colorful robes that consisted of a long-sleeved jacket that stopped just above her slim flat stomach and a long flowing skirt with a train.

As she slowly kneeled before the absent audience, Bumblebee was able to get a better look at her. She had a hue that was slightly darker than Bee's with full luscious black hair that fell in dark loose curls to her waist. Looking at the girl's very filled out body Bee couldn't help but think that if the girl didn't give off so much innocence she would sort of look like a porn star.

Instead of talking the girl just smiled and began to sign. Bumble Bee thanked god she took that American Sign Language class and remembered it. As she watched she mouthed the words to herself.

"Love, I have missed you so much. I very much enjoyed your last message. I must say I cannot wait to meet your friends. They sound like fun. I am glad for the end of the final cycle of our separation. We are now ready to finish the pact we started those years ago. I can't wait for the consummation of our marriage and to see you again my dear husband."

"Marriage! Husband!" Bee's eyes were wide with shock as she looked over to the door to see a dripping wet Aqualad shaking with a mixture of anger and horror.

* * *

_I know, I know, I'm awesome. Again. Sorry for the wait._

_Keep it fresh!_


End file.
